


The First Night

by glamaphonic



Series: Stars Clustered Around [8]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Canon Character of Color, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Interracial Relationship, November Drabblefest 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock flinches at the anxiety drawn between her brows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Night

"Would you see anything I don't want you to see?"

Spock flinches at the anxiety drawn between her brows. It does not show on his face.

"Every mind and connection is unique. I would need to acclimate myself, but even in humans mental shielding is a natural impulse. I would respect any boundaries as soon as I was able."

"So, it's a question of trust."

"Absolute and intimate."

Nyota is silent.

This rejection is not representative. He is still pained by it.

"I apologize. It was imprudent of me to-"

"No." She pulls his hand to her face. "I'm ready."


End file.
